A bodyshell of this type is generally known in the case of Mercedes-Benz cars. The bodyshell has a front-end structure a in which a drive assembly and also further functional assemblies are accommodated. The front-end structure is provided with a lower and with an upper longitudinal-member plane. The two lower front-end longitudinal members merge in the region of the passenger cell into lateral longitudinal sills into which a number of supporting pillars of the passenger cell, in particular the A- and B-pillars, run. The upper longitudinal members support a radiator cross member in a front region. Spring-strut brackets are connected to the upper longitudinal members, the said brackets continuing, integrated in wheel fittings, as far the lower longitudinal members.
In the case of a bodyshell of a motor vehicle according to DE 197 09 347 Cl or DE 197 09 349 Al it is also known to provide a wheel-house support of strut-like configuration. The said support extends from the associated, lower front-end longitudinal member obliquely rearwards and upwards to a supporting-pillar and front-wall region.
The object of the invention is to provide a bodyshell of the type mentioned at the beginning which makes improved energy absorption possible in the case of a frontal impact.